Pride of that Sesshomaru
by LadyRinUchiha
Summary: A story where Sesshomaru's Decision leads to...
1. Chapter 1

She looked into the Distant mountains of the Western Lands and let out a sigh, how has it been since I looked that way?

'your lady the orders have been carried out, we may proceed back to the Castle if you like to' a youkai with a scar on this right eye said

'Yes Ashira, lets go back its been a long day, it was great idea to come here and help rebuild, the typhoon it sure did a lot of damage' She replied, the truth is that this was the only place could she see the mountain of the western lands, the ones she used to travel with Him...

* * *

It was a lovely Spring the flowers had bloom very nice this year, this being her 4th on the throne, she had horde of suitors, both humans and youkai alike, but to her the only person she would consider, was soon to be married..

after all the day she left that place was the day she decided that he was never gonna see her that way and staying would have broke her heart even more, all she left was with a crystal lotus pendant that he gave her for her 16th birthday.

It wasn't something made of diamonds, just a small trinket she had express interest when he look her out to the city to buy some more kimono materials, she like it very much, and how much she wanted to forget about him this was the one thing she couldn't leave behind or throw it away.

She stared at the scabbard of her sword and sighed, she wasn't a fighter, she more diplomatic kind of person. And the recent hint of war that the north was planning with the south was disturbing her. Being the east, like the entire country, we have youkai as well the humans living in our lands, but unlike ¾ of the country, the east had one golden rule 'One should treat others according to how one would like others to treat them ' youkais and human were told to live in harmony.

Of course we all have differences but with a comprise on both both parties peace was eventually sorted out. In these eastern lands there was always one royal line, and 2 camps, one being the human and the other being the youkais, the royal line being the oldest line since the lands were formed.

* * *

The royal line commanded the Eastern Dragons, they were a wise old group that really amused themselves by becoming the folklore parents would use to scare their kids into bed. It was rumored that the Eastern Dragons were actually part of the royal line, but no one dared to find out, fearing that they could be eaten alive.

The truth was that in the beginning there was 2 lines of family that were fighting for possession of these lands, one was the line of magic, and the other the line of warriors, because the warrior clan disgraced the line of magic's clan youngest daughter by taking her by force, the line of Magic elders curse them so that they shall always be dragoon and maybe once every new moon they should turn human just for the night.

But just like all families there'll be a time when they would once cross paths, after many generations on one moonless night, they met, he looked a bit confused and she was just defying her mother's nagging

she found him along a riverside, he had never seen such a pretty maiden, he wanted to make her his, but then knowing that after tonight he shall return to be the dragon, he told her the truth, she wasn't scared at all, she had read about their story, and felt that magic was indeed a dangerous thing, for the next 5 years or so, every single night she would spend it with him, in his dragon/human form, and on his hand he tried to be as gentle as he can be

her parents were worried, they tried to get her married off, as she was growing older by the day, but each suitor ran away frightfully after every evening date she had with them, fearing for their lives.

Her parents didn't understand, they tried to follow her, but each evening she would dissapear with out a trace. They eventually found out by accident, you see dragons love raw meat, one evening her mum saw her entering the kitchen and coming out with a bloodied raw meat, her mother worried decided to call her husband to follow, they followed her to the meadows.

And then they saw something black and rather big, her mother then fainted in shock. Her father then proceeded to where they were, she was shocked to see him there, he on he other hand wanted o ask him for her hand in marriage, but the earliest new moon was tomorrow, her father being the village senior knew the spell to turn him human

he proceeded to do so, she was shocked, he was grateful, he then said 'I would love to ask your daughter hand in marriage', the father could only nod, and was grateful that maybe once day this curse of the warrior clan may be broken

* * *

'Ashira, could you get me General Kono and General Eguchi' she call out to Ashira who was always outside of her door. Time to have some preventive measures. For the next 3 hours they decide to not interfere in the war, and to strength the border cities so any break out of war would deal them minimal damage.

It wasn't that the south was weak, and if the southern prince asked she would grant him the manpower, but the south were a prideful people, even thou help would help them win they would rather win with the own power, which wasn't small either.. they had a pretty good chance, she felt...

It was getting dark, she decided to have her dinner in the garden, while having her dinner she looked out at the moon, its a crescent moon, she sighed.. so beautiful but if I touched it I'll only cause hurt for myself she thought on..

* * *

It was late at night, Sesshomaru was walking along the halls of the western castle, walking aimlessly he ended at the doors of the room, what was behind these doors, was a distant memory, a memory of the time that this castle was actually filled with the vicious laughter of a certain human girl.

The distant period he recalled, a time that he actually felt alive, her pouty lips, her ravishing black hair flowing in the wind, how long has it been, where she went, what happened to her, despite the initial anger he had, he wanted to know, but all the resources he sent out bore no news of her, is as if she suddenly went with the wind

It wasn't that he didn't knew her love for him, but after all he was a youkai and she was a mere human girl, he choose not to let it go on any further, he choose to bring the Lady of the Northern Lands to his castle and to his bed...

When she left, he was angry, angry that she left him with just a note that said 'Arigatou Gonzaimashita', and nothing else, she left all the clothes and the riches, even his guard didn't know how she had went away, all they knew was, one fine winter morning she wasn't found in her bed.

He remembered, all he felt at that time was rage, he felt betrayed, was this Sesshomaru so unimportant that she thinks a note would suffice? The servants not wishing to anger him, or remind him, stop speaking of her, now only Jaken would say her name ever she softly in his own room when reminiscing about the old times when they used to travel round the western lands.

* * *

Ok I wanted to write this, I know the history is abit shaky elaborate once another Character come on, other then that please R&R

just to clarify, the he and she in the history section was the first in the Royal line, and no they didn;t do it before marriage, even thou it does sound abit wrong the way I wrote it... when I said gentle I mean in the way he treats her, not in bed, *cough cough*

as for Sesshomaru, in his bed mean in his bed and nothing else, he;s not that h*rny, just wanted to brush off Rin, he;s such an asshole... LOL

Lady Rin Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

I have moved into my own apartment, the place is pretty cool, I got a bathtub XD the weather is HOT trying to save the bills so I am not using the air con~~~ i got a fan thou XD

* * *

A month had pass, life wasn't looking quite that dandy to her, firstly there war the south had with the north had ended up quite badly, there was peace, and no, the north didn't conquer the south, even thou it might as well been..

today's meeting during breakfast was turning out for the worst as the minutes went by, she usually didn't get riled up, but getting the report of the outcome last night kept her in the foul mood, Ashira, Kono and Eguchi just hoped that she would be in a better mood for the festival tomorrow evening...

The door to the dining area opened and a servant carrying a envelope entered, sensing this scene felt a bit cold, he proceeded to her lady to hand in the invitation they just received, hoping whatever happen he could get out of this scene as soon as possible

she didn't notice the servant, in her mind, she replayed the entire report she had read, in her mind there were questions of 'is it fair to them', 'isn't better to have lost instead?', the servant addressed her 'Your lady, this just arrived, would you like to read it now?' she was snapped back into reality..

Cautiously the three generals looked up, what could have come that required her attention they thought to themselves, not daring to ask.. She looked at the piece of article the servant had in their hands, it was a golden envelope with the seal she would recognize anywhere...

hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, she took it and opened it, in golden letters it wrote 'Wedding Invitation' she really hoped this day would only come after she was dead and buried 6ft underground...

* * *

it wasn't his decision to hold it, but his future father in law's. In celebration of the peaceful reunion with the south, he really didn't have a say since Kioko [the lady of the north] had been staying with him for over 6 years now..

He thought, maybe its time to move on, since he wasn't that young anymore. And memories should best be forgotten since nothing good would come out of it. He thought it's time to let go and revamp the suite of the eastern wing. As for the stuff in it, he really had no clue what to do with them, he wanted to let go but for once he was really indecisive as to what he should do with the gifts and the kimonos he had given her...

She was happy, Kioko was happy it was finally being made official, as for the guest list she decided to invite all the heads of each lands, although she was surprised when told that the eastern lands was being rule by a female human, but not inviting her would be an insult, and besides nothing like having a human around and insulting the said human with her unearthly beauty...

Since she was having a human she might as well invite that hanyou brother of Sesshomaru.. but maybe not that insolent mate of his, remembering how uncouth she was to her the last time they met...

* * *

She stared at it, there was a millions thought running thru her head, without looking she pass the envelope to General Kono, 'you shall attend this', stand up she left the dining room, losing her appetite for food, she decided to read up on the various proposals posed by the various villages...

The three of them was left speechless, never had she ever ordered anyone in that cold tone of voice to do anything, and never had she decided something without consulting them. General Kono took the envelope and begin to read, 'You are cordially invite to our joyous occasion of our marriage, we would love to share our joyous day with you. P.S: please note that this is a Youkai Wedding, please do note the needed formalities'...

It was cold tonight, dinner was a simple affair, most of the proposal didn't take much time, some had other factors to be considered before agreeing to them. The crystal lotus stood in its solitary state, with the moonlight of the full moon shining thru it...

Her reason for not attending the ceremony was selfish, even thou attending might make the eastern lands prosper but now, not attending might be the best for both of them. I mean after all what good would it do for anyone?

She made up her mind the day she took up the throne, that everything that happened, and everything that had to do with him was just a memory, one to be forgotten as time goes by...

* * *

ahhh my brain went into sleep mode its like 1.30am, I want to eat something sweet XD

Reviews:

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag ~ haha I know right, he;s in idiot XD

sesshomaruandrin1 ~ as u asked XD

Taraah36 ~ Rin definitely prettier [oh I am so biased XD] and well they did invite the head of states, but she;s not attending for now... [minor spoiler LOL]

well please R&R the earliest I can post is like on Thursday, exam is on Wednesday, thought I post this up b4 I forget what I wanted to write XD well food time, the convenience store is like 5 mins away... oh well...


	3. Chapter 3

Even after night's sleep she didn't feel good, she had one of those restless sleep, those filled with memories of the wolves. How long ago did she had the same dream, being chase by them, and calling out to him...

she woke up with cold sweat on her forehead, wiping them off, she realized the sun has yet to rise, maybe going to see the sunrise would calm her a bit more, wearing her white satin night gown and walking thru the silent halls of the eastern castle...

the castle was on a hill one side of it faced the eastern sea of japan while the other side overlooked the main city of the eastern lands, 6 years ago, this castle was left to rot, since then this castle has been serving under her and striving...

the sun peaked out of the horizon and she let out a soft sigh, she would be the sun and he would always be the moon, times like these she is reminded why she still loved him, like the moon, he fascinated her...

one didn't see her lady till mid afternoon after she spent the morning working on anything that needed working on. But today she decided to have breakfast in the kitchens, walking into one, caused the maids to be really surprised.

'if its not a bother, is it alright to have my breakfast here?' she quizzed the nearest maid, 'yes my lady, I shall see to it'. She continue to sort her thoughts out while waiting on breakfast 'maybe firstly we should inform them of our displeasure' then if what I excepted come to pass, I would then impose trade sanctions'...

she felt that she was being a bit harsh, but if it continues, the east will get implicated, and that she wouldn't want to happen.

'someone tell general Kono I would like to see him around quarter to noon' she spoke to no one in particular, a guard replied 'yes my lady would there be anything else you would be needing?' she had a sad smile 'no that would be all' and continued with her thoughts.

she was working on the various new requests when general Kono announced his arrival, she decided to explain her 'reasons', 'come in', 'your lady you called for me' general Kono was in his half uniformed attire

'general Kono, the reason why I am sending you instead of attending is simply because I realized as a lady without being married in this day and age I would carry no weight, where else sending you I would be sending the message that I have a good general that I trust enough to send in my place.' this was a good reason she thought.

'You would be escorting the gifts to the western lands, the ones that I shall be picking out this evening, after that you shall return, I have already sent a messenger to ambassador Abe informing that he will attend the wedding on behalf as I have important matters like this pile of proposals, I would rather spend my time going thru them then going thru a ceremony that has no gratifications to the daily lives of the people of the eastern lands, and the same time do offer my congrats to the lord of the southern lands and do inform him that the proposal that he sent over for the trade pact needs to have some changes done, and offer my apologizes on the delay' she said a matter of factly. 'that is all, you may take your leave' She waved him out.

She just continued working on the proposals, mindlessly, her thoughts were on the subject of not attending the ceremony 'its better this way, for him, time has changed me a lot, I am no longer the little girl you brought up, I have to give considerations the people of the eastern lands, and my love for you was just a childish fantasy' she had a sad smile again, remembering all the things about him 'the reason was satisfactory, but the truth is that my heart would break into a million pieces if I were to go, seeing you again would break my resolve to forget about you' she sighed.

There was nothing much to decide with regards to the gifts that would be presented to the western lands, the usual food and various products of the eastern lands were included, the only thing left was which kimono to present, the eastern lands very renowned for they translucent silk kimonos, and usual it took 20 years to make one, mainly cause the silk used took a while to collect, looking at the current kimonos she had a selection to pick from.

She sighed, the black and blue one would do good, but there was the magnificent white kimono that was really intricate, but she didn't think giving it away was a good idea. Maybe to Kagome, she smiled, realizing that she didn't attend their wedding either its been like 3 years since she heard they had a pair of twins.

Maybe one day she would go see her, after all this years Kagome had been there for her many times, but the day she left the western castle she decided not to go seek shelter with them, mainly cause she would add to their burden, and she didn't want to be that burden. She wrapped the White kimono up and decided one day she'll go visit Kagome, she wondered how the kids were like, must be a handful. She smiled sadly...

Tonight she had a guest for dinner, he was just poking at his food again, 'its rare for you to come' she sighed, 'well thought I stop by, and offer my assistance to you, if you need it' he smiled, she just sighed, because he was who he was, he knew, without being told how she felt and at this times she was gratefully, having him here was really a relieve...

'you know I was wondering if you wanted to go riding tomorrow, I mean with all the work you do, you do deserve a break' he had a big grin on his face, sometimes its hard to say no to him, but she was grateful, make a change of scenery would take her mind off things...

* * *

and I can;t think of anything else LOL who is the mysterious guy, its not Sesshomaru obviously...

sorry for the hiatus, its Obon holiday , try to have the next chappie up soon XD I promise within this weekend XD

other then that meet Mr. A... lol he is... I should warn you guys that Rin has changed, she's not the innocent naive little girl, she has become very much like... yup this is not the worst... but it'll come to pass, some characters will get the shock of their life, others just shock beyond words...

I like my heroines strong LOL oh well XD

read and review please XD

Taraah36: he;s an idiot, updated XD sorry for the wait~~~

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag: well kagome has twins with inuyasha, he wun dare cheat on her, he;s too busy looking after them LOL sesshy on the other hand LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Riding out into the morning sun was something that stirred some distant memories, a time when living out in the wild was something so natural, hearing the birds chirping to the start of a new day was really something living behind a stone wall didn't provide...

to say she miss it, would be a understatement, the thing she missed the most was his cold lone figure that spoke rarely but was something she could depend on, he would always be there to save her, and not ask anything in return.

A lot of people questioned him for keeping her, some even wondered if he is going the same way as his father, but no one is their sane mind would dare to ask, then again she had also wondered, but now she knew maybe all she was to him was a plaything...

she cherished it while it lasted, even thou he didn't say it, she knew it was her choice and she made it, so she should stand by it. Yet it didn't stop her from wondering, would things have been different if she stayed, maybe she would have end up as one of his whores.

She stared in the distance, there was so much you can imagine but its useless now isn;t it, there was no going back, she knew that no matter what she will not go see him, she will not contact him, the only consolation was that she allowed herself to remember, even thou painful his lone figure standing in the snowing winter man winters ago...

'you know if you think too much, you;ll end up nowhere...' he said it with a sad smile, she was grateful, then only person that knew what she was thinking was the one person she need not explain her actions to. 'we should eat' she tried to smile a bit but she felt weird, how long has it been since I smiled wholeheartedly, she silently wondered.

He was suppose to marry her, but the truth was that they were twins, and marriage was impossible, he could read her mind, which she was grateful. She couldn't read his mind thou, ah the unfairness, a small grin played on her lips.

say Kenji 'lets get married' she tried to keep a straight face, He turned to her 'ya we should, so you think we'll have on of those you know grand weddings and stuff' he egged her on 'we...' she burst out laughing, knowing that he hates royal parties this was just a taunt. 'I can imagine the dragons coming down in doves and wishing you a 'happy marriage life ahead' she teased him

'ah and the humans and the youkais shall all bow down to me...' he grinned at her, the thing was that none of them wanted the power, because they were both born under the royal line of the eastern lands, they were handed the power, one to rule the dragons, one to rule the rest...

* * *

there wasn't much he needed to do much of the preparations were already looked into by Jaken and the only thing that was left, was to inform his mother by visiting her, but he didn't see the point of it, since the daiyoukai had ears and eyes on the ground and going to tell her the news was like wasting time, if she wanted to come she would come.

These past few days have been a blur to him, he still had that stone faced facade he usually has on but recently it seems to be falling off, everything was spinning out of control, seemed like the nearer he got to the date of the wedding, the more he seem to dread it.

There was talk, the northern lord was setting his eyes on the next piece of conquerable lands, the eastern lands. Talking to the lord of the southern lands he learn that the lady of the eastern lands was a beauty, which he thought that he could make her one of his prized whores...

the ambassador of the eastern lands was a constant drunk as general Kono noticed, he hoped nothing bad will happen, since the said ambassador seemed to have a bad reputation of getting drunk and create unnecessary problems...

it had to happen, a troublesome situation, a week before the event, while drunk the ambassador had accidentally hit on the 4th wife of the lord of the northern lands. Well it wasn't really his fault thou, after all the wife was being very seductive and her aim was to lure lord Sesshomaru into falling in love with her.

Well what really happen was that she ended up in ambassador Abe's arms while tripping over a pebble while having a walk in the garden, and ambassador Abe's hand was really in the 'right' places, and all this was done in front of the lord of the northern lands was having tea in the garden, lets just say things got pretty messy after that.

General Kono immediately apologized for the incident but the lord of the northern lands announced that what happened was an act of outrage, even as he tried his best, the apology wasn't accepted, the lord northern lands then declared that only if the Lady of the eastern lands were to be his whore would he forgive the eastern lands if not an all out war was imminent.

General Kono wondered if it was better to sacrifice the ambassador instead, but knowing how he had no position to suggest this, he went and informed both her lady and lord Eguchi thru air mail [imagine birds XD], the first response he got was from Eguchi informing that her lady was not in the castle presently and the terms was not acceptable and to inform the lord of the northern lands that he can start an all out war if he wants. General Kono agreed with general Eguchi;s stance but then again it wasn't their decision to make...

* * *

sorry for the long hiatus, life took my time...

so lets think what will happen shall we :P [ok I know what will happen but I need to find a right way to let it flow into the story]

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag : hahahaha I am pretty bad, I would pull his ears and give him a earful about being an idiot XD

Taraah36 : no more like Sesshomaru rubbed it off her XD well she;s more developed in places XD well about feelings I think I answered about it above, very platonic siblings XD Kioko has nothing compared to Rin, I mean if she had her marriage arranged that says a lot as compare to Rin's amount of suitors XD


	5. Chapter 5

Words couldn't describe the rage he felt right now, who does he thinks he is? Kenji crushed the piece of paper, the paper combusted itself and became ashes. Rin was away right now, taking a bath in the nearby river.

He didn't want her to know, as he knew, she would go there without hesitation, not only was it an insult to her and the eastern lands, but who does he think he is, he isn't worthy of her, how dare he think that he can lay his dirty hands on her.

Rin was bathing in this rotenburo [outdoor hot spring, I want to go to one...], it had this waterfall, everything seemed peaceful for her, the only thing wrong right now as the fact that, in this peace and quiet her heart was a storm, the more she thought of him, the more her heart ached.

Right now she had everything she could need, a loving country, a loving brother, riches that could make anyone happy, but she wasn't happy, being once again in nature she remembered the one thing that made her happy. Sesshomaru.

She sighed, she should be happy, be grateful for what she has, but everything seemed insignificant as compared to him, but who was she kidding, she was the one who decided to leave, she should bear the consequences. He would never forgive her for the betrayal, she knew that he was like that, so going back was not an option.

She got out of the bath, she didn't want to think about the grudge he had for her betrayal, it seemed to her, this was all pointless, she could never face her heart truthfully anymore, all she had now was logic and her brain to keep her heart safe.

She return to where Kenji was waiting. Kenji stood up and wondered why she had that sad look again, but he knew asking her or trying to pry on those thoughts was an invasion of her privacy, whenever she looked sad, he would stop himself from reading her mind, and tried to be the big brother and cheer her up.

'Hey Rin, I am sorry something cropped up back in Dragonville, do you mind if I drop you back at the castle then solve their problems?' he forced himself to look normal, not wanting to draw her suspicion.

'sure, its getting late, lets head home' she gave a sad smile. She just hoped that tonight she wouldn't have dreams of him. Kenji rode his horse alongside with her, together silently they both headed back to the castle.

General Eguchi was very worried, did she go to the western lands herself. He knew she would be furious about the proposal, hopefully Lord Kenji could keep her calm and talk it out with her, but then again comparing both Lady Rin and Lord Kenji, the Lord was more likely to egg her on. He could only hope.

The guards informed him of the return of the the Lord and Lady, he sighed a breathe of relief, but wait it had him more worried. This is odd, knowing Her Lady would be furious, he could only wait till she came into the castle to find out the situation.

'Rin, you should go and get some rest' Kenji offered, upon entering the castle, at the corner of his eye he spotted General Eguchi. 'Ok, you should go back soon and solve the problem in Dragonville' she smiled as she teased him, Dragonville was a joke she had with him.

'Sure, good night' he smiled at her, all that he planned to do, would be for the sake to keep her safe, and to get rid of the vermin that seemed to think he was worthy of her.

Rin proceeded to her room, 'Lord Kenji, I have a few questions for you' Eguchi bowed and paid his respect 'Eguchi, she doesn't know and doesn't have to know, do you understand?' Kenji's eye turned blood red 'I shall go to the western lands now to go and solve the problem' he said as a matter-of-factly

'My Lord, as the adviser I have to say this, we can afford a war, but explaining to her lady how it started without her knowing is not a good idea, as much as I think the request is absurd, she would prefer us use diplomatic means to resolve the problem.' Eguchi said respectfully 'Eguchi, the solution is very simple isn;t it? Once you cut off the head, the rest of the body stops moving doesn't it?' Kenji said maniacally 'My Lord, please think about the consequences, please my lord' Eguchi p_leaded_

* * *

Once again he stood here, in front of the doors of the room, a few days back the head servant informed him that they will be doing a mass cleaning of the castle, and his opinion of what to do with the stuff in this room.

All it took was a death glare, who did they think they are? How they have the audacity to think that they are worthy to touch her stuff. But who was he kidding, probably himself, after all this time all the things were left as they were, untouched, collecting dust.

He decided he should just get over it, once and for all get in there and throw everything out. What was he afraid of, opening this room and finding her there? She was gone, in the end like all other humans she had betrayed him.

That was unforgivable, but why, why was he afraid, wasn't he the great lord of the western lands? Had she grew onto him and like his father had he became weak against her? And why for the 100th time had he stop in his tracks in front of this room, every time he came, he couldn't open the door, he was afraid.

Afraid if he opened the door, all that was left of her, the last remanding air that had her scent would disappear, and memories of her would also disappear from this castle. He had to admit to himself he was being really stupid, what was wrong with him, he didn't know.

He walked away, turning his back and beginning to walk away when she came. 'my my, Lord Sesshomaru, just in time' Lady Kioko bowed respectfully.

'I was wondering if I could help the head servant by clearing out the stuff in this room' she said haughtily. Anger begin to rise within him 'the head servant was saying how it was a waste that a room that a a beautiful view of the western lands, was not put to...'

Lady Kioko found her face to face with Sesshomaru, a very angry Sesshomaru, with his poisonous claw just within reach of her face. 'Do not even think about it, unless you do not value your life' Sesshomaru said angrily.

* * *

Hahahaha Sesshy is so scaryyyyyy XD XD *fangirls*

Taraah36 : for now Rin is in the eastern lands [spoiler alert hahahaha XD] hahaha well school takes priority sadly... but its good to read good fanfics XD

Well Rin is more diplomatic for now, her brother, the more violent one XD as for Sesshy, I like the last part of this chapter XD [ok I am biased] hahahaha lets see where this goes, angry brother, angry sesshy, happy me LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Ok i had to re-read the entire fanfic, graduated from a PC to a MAC XD so my stories are all on the internet. Sighs sesshy stop scaring little kids.

* * *

The nest morning she locked herself in the study going thru the papers that weren't too important, but still needed tending to. A gentle knock came from outside 'my lady, i am Ai, may i enter' without lifting her head from the piles of papers. Rin answered 'please do' a human servant of her brother entered.

'i am sorry to bother you my lady, but do you know of my lord's whereabouts?' Ai asked kindly 'i am afraid that last i heard, he was going back to dragon village to settle some disputes, did you not see him last night' 'no my lady, he hasn't returned to Dragon Village all night, and its already noon' Rin looked up from her papers 'summon lord Eguchi, Ai'

Eguchi enter the study room with his head bowed down. 'my lady you asked for me'. 'i do believe you would know my brother's whereabouts? You do know i hate being lied to.' Lord Eguchi answered as such 'there was an incident that happened at the wedding party in the western lands. And his highness went and made sure everything was alright.'

A messenger came running into the office with a panicked look on his face 'my lady this just came from the western lands bearing a seal of the lord of the northern lands.' Rin sighed, she knew things were never going to go smoothly anytime soon, i mean on one hand i sent my best general then my brother sneaks behind me and goes and settle the problem and still i get a letter from the northern lord. This is not going to end well.

Lord Eguchi watched in fear, fear that he might be caught for not informing her of the problem. 'get the royal guards ready, i am going to leave now, Lord Eguchi i:ll be expecting a letter from you stating the reason why i was not inform of the problem by you. Just so you know i know of this matter. I am a through explaination for your actions. Ai you shall come with me.'

* * *

together with Ai and the royal guards the proceeded to the western lands via the royal dragon force, in her mind she had to make sure her status doesn;t get exposed. 'in the western lands i shall be addressed as Lady Rin, drop all royal titles when addressing me there, i shall pose only as the messenger for royal highness.' she said to no one in particular.

She hoped that the lord of the southern lands would not be able to identify her as they haven't met face to face except a glance once in the past. and her interactions with her past would be kept to a minimum. She never would have went if the letter didn't come.

It had read 'since our last request to have the lady of the eastern lands be held responsible by agreeing to be the mistress of our lord of the nothern lands hasn't been met, we shall therefore declare war against the eastern lands, futhermore all the 3 detainees [namingly the prince of the eastern lands, general Kono & Ambassador Abe shall be deported out of the western lands.'

to her she knew, why her brother went and do the things she did, but she didn;t like the idea still.

* * *

Ok next chapter has more action i promise XD yes i am still alive. I got an exam and its 6.30am now... and i haven't slept yet. School is in like two and the half hours...


	7. Chapter 7

As they neared the western lands, the memories she kept deep in herself were beginning to unravel on the edges of her heart. Under this sun, chasing Naraku up to the end. And what happened between the time since then till the day she left.

Although of things happened, for one, she outgrew her own childishness, she learnt of the existence of suitors, and how Sesshomaru would get rid of every single one, reasoning they aren't worthy of her. Which let her to believe that he might let her into his world, the only place she wanted to be. Even now, just to be beside the usual silent him would be more then enough. That thought tugged at her heart strings.

* * *

The start of it all was on the 16th birthday, the day she wished never came, and she wished she didn't make a big hype about, maybe because she pushed, he pulled back. Turning 16 she was ready and available and well Kagome helped educate her, she held no grudge against the beloved sister, if not for Kagome, she wouldn't have learnt about the birds and the bees, nor would she have matured to a lady of her stature.

She still remember the entire turn of events like it was yesterday. Sesshomaru was out of the castle handling some business he had to go off again without her, she had trained but yet he wouldn't let her go with him. Her morning started like a wonderful winter morning, the servants prepared a surprise breakfast birthday party, even Jaken joined in.

Then there was the customary new kimono waiting for her in her study room. This year it was a white kimono with sakura petals hand sewn on to it, she absolutely loved it. Then came lunch, and news bearing of his arrival this evening.

The castle was in an uproar since there message also beared news that there might be company. Rin just spent the remaining time trying to tidy her study table.

Then nightfall and he arrived. The first thing the servants notice was that the company was a really vixien in disguise, she had her hands all over their lord, and why he wasn't against the idea, made them wonder, who the company really was.

* * *

Rin sat at her window, unknowingly about the company. Well Sesshomaru and his company had their dinner, and then came the time that all hell broke loose. He ordered Rin into his study room. Together with lady Kioko and Jaken present. Jaken prayed to the gods that hopefully this would not turn out badly.

'my lord you summoned me' Rin knocked on the door.

'yes enter' Sesshomaru said without lifting his head from the paperwork he was current viewing.

Rin slowly steps in and bowed the guest. Sesshomaru put his work away. 'Rin, please met Lady Kioko, she is my wife-to-be.' he said indifferently

Rin just stared blankly, she didn't know what hurt her more, her head or her heart. 'from now on you shall serve as her servant, she needs to me informed of the western lands culture. So i hope you'll guide her along.'

All Rin knew that she wanted to get out the room as soon as possible, the longer she stayed the harder it was for her to breathe, 'i understand, i shall my leave.'

* * *

'oh Rin wait up' Lady Kioko sinisterly smiled at Rin. ''where are you going, you are my servant, you'll need to follow me very where i go.' Kioko said with even more sinister smile. There was that much she could take, she could only answer 'yes my lady' before running all the way back to her room.

As days went by the castle came to the fact that Sesshomaru had made his choice, and Rin was being reduce to a servant status. Everyone tried to nice to her, but there come a time when you glance into a mirror and see a reflection, a reflection what was not you, but someone who you don't recognize.

There was so much she could take, before she losses her own soul, for once, she wanted to do this, there was no way to carry on living here, the pain of seeing him everyday, the voice of the servants blaming him for his actions, and lastly not known to Sesshomaru, the mental & Physical torturing Kioko was giving her every single day.

* * *

There comes a day when you have to leave, not because you want to, but because if you didn't you'll just become an empty shell.

There came a morning, where there was not a single sound was heard in the western castle in the morning, not a single bird singing, nor the maids working, it was an early winter morning, it was the day of Rin's 17th birthday. The day she disappeared like the cold winter winds.

* * *

Haha i felt like writing this part out, but i wanna skip the part as she she got recognize as the heir, or not let me think about that... i am way too tired to write that part now, well i might go into some minor details, but not an entire chapter, i mean i want to see Rin in the castle. XD

Yes all hate Kioko & sesshy XD please R & R.

* * *

Review replies XD

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag : chapter 6 is up, so is the new chapter 7, hope you like it XD

Taraah36 : i think you'll like this chapter better, sorry that chapter was hard to write, not much of an action and it was some ideas i had to write... sorwie *huge puppy eyes* hope you like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The castle of the western lands stood at the edge of the waters, a magnificent building with a little moat around it, its stone brick walls showing the maturity, and the drawbridge one must cross before gaining access, how could she forget? In the past she was safely living within its wall and all she wanted to get out of its confines. Now looking from the outside, it does look so overbearing.

'my lady, i shall go serve the request and secure the 3 hostages, please stay here and wait' Lady Ai explained while they were crossing the drawbridge.

Once entering the gates, memories came flooding back, memories of the walkway where the sakura trees would gently sway in spring, and in autumn the red shades of trees lining this walkway. And the sounds of the daily workings of the people of this place and the birds, the birds and nature going about their daily routine.

But now there was only silence, not one bird chirping, not a sound of the daily workings of the castle, Rin wondered what was wrong.

Rin was wearing a veil, a lady of high standing would wear when attending a funeral or when she wanted to be discreet. She made sure veil hat would mask her scent, not only was she the lady of the eastern lands, but also she didn't want to face him yet, behind the safety of this veil maybe it was ok for her to look.

But now after seeing what happened to this castle after she left, she had a sense of sadness, maybe she took the sun and happiness out of this place.

'your lady' a eastern spy appeared infront of her 'just as suspected, the hostage are being body locked by the object which is in the possession of the humans' the spy bowed 'i shall go acquire the object' he left in a flash

there were reports that the lord of the northern lands who hates humans, were using human monks to body lock his prisoners to objects and have the humans control their movement, the only way one could break the cycle was to destroy the object.

Rin sighed, this hopefully will be over soon, she hoped nothing bad would happened. For one she was not ready to see him face to face.

Suddenly without warning she heard Lady Ai shouting

'REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!' Lady Ai was seething with rage, if she could she would kill him right now.

* * *

Rin took off toward Lady Ai's Side. What she saw was the lord of the northern lands having his hand placed on Lady Ai's shoulder.

'Lady Ai, what has happened' Rin asked with care.

'Lady, he...' Lady Ai was on the verge of pure rage.

'Hey look, i think the request is pretty straight forward, your ambassador molested my concubine, and by any country rules it prosecutable by law, i have no use for spilt blood, so i wrote a request to have your lady of the eastern lands to be my whore. But since your country has decided to go to war instead for the exchange of the prisoners, and they sent 2 lovely ladies like yourselves into my arms, i have no need for war, i'll have you 2 instead' The lord of the northern lands said so matter of factly.

No wonder Lady Ai was angry, Rin heaved a sigh.

'I am sorry Lord Inoue, but our lives are bounded to the lady of the eastern lands, i am afraid only she has any say in this matter' Rin lower her head.

'but you see your lady is not here and you are surrounded my allies, and you my pretties are in a dangerous place' the lord of the northern land smirked

'i see, that is true, but is this how you want to do it' Rin rolled her eyes. This would prove amusing.

Lady Ai was worried, she had heard rumors that Lady Rin was a skilled assassin. And afraid that this might get out of hand she tried to regain her calmness and just said.

'My Lady i am sure Her Lady Highness is waiting for us, we have already secured the prisoners' Ai hoped Lady Rin would get the hint.

'too bad, playtime is over' Rin sighed, so much for some fun. She turned around and walked toward the castle gates.

They turned and left, As they were leaving Sesshomaru and Kikyou was wonder why the Lord Inoue did return to the garden where they were having a tea ceremony

'Father, whats going on' Kikyou asked inquisitively.

'Just found some Humans that i would love to have as my whores'

Lord Inoue said while pointing to wards Rin And Ai

'And?' Sesshomaru looked toward that direction

'And i am making my move right now, i am sure you will give me your cooperation right? Sesshomaru' The Lord Inoue said as he went in fast speed and placed his hands on Rin's Shoulder

* * *

Rin was caught off guard.

'now , since you do not want to be reasonable, i have to choice but to use force to get what i want.' Lord Inoue said huskily

'you will take your filthy hands off me right now' Rin said as she tried to refrain from outright killing him.

'If i do not?' Lord Inoue was intrigued. He liked this one more.

It all happened within seconds, to the naked eye, one minute he had his hand on her the next he was lying on the floor, 3 needles stuck to his neck blocking his vital points and a silver hair stick inches away from his face and Rin straddling him with her right hand holding said hair stick.

'Do you know what kind of poison this hair stick is coated with?' Rin asked with a calm face under the veil.

'Let me tell you, you see before i came to the eastern lands there was a kind of poison that would make the eastern dragons bleed to death, it was comparable to the poisonous claws of Lord Sesshomaru. But you see, i usually am left to my own devices, so i improved on the poison, and i can assure you that at this time there is no antidote for it. The good thing is that you'll die eventually, the bad news Lord Inoue is that you will suffer a fate worst then death before that.' Rin spoke happily [yes evil Rin XD]

'But unfortunately you are not worthy of this' Rin un-straddled herself from Lord Inoue and took her hair stick with her.

'As for the 3 needles stuck to your neck if they are not removed within 3 hours your own body will start killing your immune system, its like what you call a death from inside out. Please do take note if they are not removed in the correct way and order, you will die' Rin was smirking as she said it.

* * *

The truth she hit all three of them millimeters from the vital points, the only bad thing that could happen would be that he would have massive bleeding if not removed properly. She felt a bit evil. oh what fun this is, She thought as she continued walking to the gates.

Lady Ai on the other hand was shocked, she didn't see how it all went down. All she knew that this could turn out for a good or not.

Suddenly A Screeching Kikyou lugged at Rin, but Rin dodge easily, at an un-human speed thou. And Lady Kikyou was surprised and then she tripped over a stone and the dagger her was holding dropped.

Instinctive Kikyou turn herself over and tried to make a run for the dagger, but the dagger was nowhere to be found. Instead the dagger was found embedded in the tree behind her, a few inches above her head. She was shocked.

this was getting boring, Rin thought to herself. As she turned her back, Lady Kikyou went an unsheathe a sword from a nearby soldier. How dare she a mere human threatened her father, she will kill her, no matter what.

Lady Kikyou then went straight after Rin.

'Behind you, Lady Rin...' Lady Ai screamed with horror.

A thin silver katana sliced thru the sword that was heading to Rin. And the tip now was pointed towards Kikyou's face. Kikyou then fell helplessly to the driveway.

'Pathetic' Rin just walked away.

Lord Inoue grabbed the needles out of his neck and a big gush of blood bleed out.

'you... you are not just a mere human, that sword, that the sword of the eastern lands. That can only be wielded by the head of the eastern land. Its a sword that can cut thru any sword, even if it has youkai fang embedded in it.' Lord Inoue just stared at Rin

'And so?' Rin just glanced behind. She really didn't care for it.

* * *

hey guys,

sorry for the long wait, i had the major parts covered, but stringing them together was hard, hopefully you would love the new Evil Rin. [she was influenced by Sesshomaru, so if u want to blame anyone for her Evilness, blame Sesshomaru... XD Sesshomaru u must take responsibility... :P]

i am going to be done with school this friday and my student life is coming to an end [lots of packing and mailing...] and of course i got 3 trips already planned, with skiing included XD hopefully i can get influenced and you'll get a chapter out by mid Jan. happy holidays XD

L.R.U

Taraah36* hahha she was not invited, she came to save her hot headed brother. and Rin's old room XD just wait and see i guess XD


	9. Chapter 9

She really didn't care for it.

She just continued to walk towards the main gates. She knew if she glanced back she'll just break into a million pieces.

She knew no matter how much she wanted to move on, a glimpse of him will just tear down the wall that she has built between the emotional part of her and the part of her that was logical and kept those emotions in check.

Sesshomaru didn't believe his eyes. That speed and that scent of sakuras in bloom, was it really Rin?

It made more sense now why his every attempt of meeting the lady of the eastern lands were turn down ceremoniously and why none of his spies had manage to get any info of her.

Lady Ai was really scared, she knew from rumour that Lady Rin was extremely skilful, but seeing her in action sure changed that rumour to fact.

'Lady Ai, I presume that preparations are ready?'

'Yes, my lady'

Rin was glad that she could leave without having to face him.

All it took was a gust of wind, Rin just stopped in her tracks and to no one in particular just said 'And here I thought you were not attending the wedding'

One minute there was no one, the next there stood InuKimi.

'It's a rather nice day Rin. So whose wedding are you talking about, I am sure your wedding with Shiromaru was not till the beginning of autumn'

Lady Inukimi just smirked while looking at her son Sesshomaru

To say the least Sesshomaru was beyond shocked. Shiromaru was part of his mother's royal guard. When and how this was arranged? Did this mean even thou he had made attempts to find Rin, all this while his mother knew where Rin was!?

'No Lady Inukimi I did not mean my engagement to Shiromaru. I meant the Wedding ceremony between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kioko. Thou I am quite sure you are here not for that reason either'

Rin said while smiling sadly. Lady Inukimi knew that sad smile. That was the smile that Rin had accepted that it meant to be this way. Personally between Rin and Kioko, Lady Inukimi really liked Rin much more. But since it was her son's decision, she could only wait and watch the events unfold in front of her.

If she could she would force Sesshomaru to marry Rin, but Inutaishou warned her that never to interfere as Sesshomaru would need to learn that all the decisions he makes as the lord of the western lands has its own consequences no matter what.

'Ah that, Rin I am sure you know very well my view on that issue. And you are right. I am not here for that. You see Shiromaru and I went find you in the Eastern castle. But you were out, so I left Shiromaru there and came by here since I had a feeling you might be here.'

'I see. So I am going to assume you would like more mandarin Tea?'

Rin replied looking sideways to Lady Inukimi.

'That and I was thinking of letting Shiromaru join you out for the Moon Viewing festival in the eastern lands' Lady Inukimi smiled kindly at Rin 'That's if you do not have other plans'

'I would like that very much' Rin nodded in agreement.

Jealousy and rage was all he felt. He never in his entire life did he feel that the decisions of his past would matter in the future.

* * *

Yes it was a very long cliffhanger, hopefully I can write more soon, thou now I need to play out the scenarios in my head… On one hand I do want a happy ever after (who wouldn't, unless you were lady Kioko? XD)

TL;DR on why I was hiatus for a long while:

Moved back to Singapore (sunny, hot and no 4 seasons), started work, having a weird work timing.

* * *

This chapter is for those people who reviewed, sorry for the long wait

letty - i think it'll be hard for someone to take over as the way i write and want the story to go is like a constant record in my head

squirtlepokemon215- i am flattered *blush* hope you like the update

Taraah36 - i love getting your reviews, check your inbox for a suprise

icegirljenni - thanks for the review my reply is in your PM box

* * *

Till next time L.R.U


End file.
